


Kinktober 2017 Day 3: Size Difference

by Zayroen



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Size Difference, bottom!Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: lose following of the previous one though this contains male Link, one of my only ones, for the purpose of Bottom Sidon





	Kinktober 2017 Day 3: Size Difference

It did not take long for the heat to return. Slow and slinking but only carrying a hint of the previous edge, the previous burn. This was for him, all for him now. Able to focus on kisses, he enjoyed each and every one of them. The soft ones that held no tongue or teeth but instead carried shared breath. The messy ones that were all tongue and left him squirming needfully as an almost too large tongue pressed against his. The needy ones where sharp teeth carefully pressed against the full of his lips until he shuddered out a sigh to be swallowed up hungrily. 

They were all good but his favorite was the ones where he got to press his tongue against sharp teeth. He liked how it felt, how it thrilled down his spine to settle low in his gut. Eventually, the ‘wantneedhunger’ pushed him to sit up with a grin down at a very eager looking Sidon who suddenly turned nervous.

“As much as I would love to give you anything you desired, we may find ourselves having troubles. You are rather small..” he pointed out, making Link cock his head before leaning for one more pecking kiss. ‘I want to take you, is that possible?’ 

He had a split second to be surprised at the request before realizing he should not be surprised at all! Of course Link would be bold enough to state what he wanted. “I confess to have been thinking about it, yes.” he replied with a shiver of delight. “The reverse would take time and I...I do not want to wait.” He wanted to feel Link inside of him anyways. Ever since the thought had occurred to him, his lower slit had been eager to be filled and throbbed at the thought of getting just that. Link looked just as eager, squirming to slide down and of course he would drag as much as of himself against Sidon’s cocks as possible just to hear him whine.

Being lifted up by a shuddering jerk of hips as if he weighed nothing was nice. Very nice. Link filed that away for later as Sidon scooted back till his back was propped up against a mound of pillows. Not quite sitting up but enough that he could see without craning his neck. Enough to reach down and show where his lower slit was already slick and slightly puffy. Enough to watch as Link rubbed his thumb over it a few times before bringing his thumb to his mouth to taste while shooting Sidon a knowing smirk. 

Kneeling between Sidon’s legs, Link was reminded sharply just how much bigger he was. It was thrilling, having all this strong, large, handsome Prince under him. Link was aware that he was short, even for a Hylian and Sidon? Sidon was big for a Zora, nearly twice his size and all spread out under him willingly. ‘Bet I can fit my whole hand in here’ He signed at the Prince, just to watch his slit clench as Sidon’s breath stuttered. “Link..” His voice was strained, a wheeze choked out through a harsh swallow. He liked this, this power over Sidon. 

With most of the heat gone, that left him with enough time to indulge himself. Bending down, he pressed soft sucking kisses against Sidon’s white stomach. Tongue leading the way down to twin dicks, two dicks, before he rubbed his cheek against one. Did all Zora have two? Or only some? Maybe only the royal line? Maybe only Sidon? He wasn’t sure but oh he was going to try and take them when they had to the time to prepare for it. Right now however, he was more interested in what lay below. 

Unoticable normally, the slit was puffy and slick now and felt so warm when he stroked his thumb around it without quite touching. Sidon’s hips shuddered and twitched as he tried not to move, to press against Link’s hand wantonly. This was for Link after all but oh! Oh he could not help the low hum of pleasure when Link pressed his palm over it and rubbed just enough to make him clench. That was nothing compared to the slick feel of a tongue giving a testing push before licking its way between sensitive folds. Sidon did not even bother to muffle his moans, thighs pressing against Link’s shoulders briefly before he made himself spread them again before he risked hurting him. He was so sensitive, how long had it been since anyone besides himself had touched there? He could not recall, a long time then. “Please...My dear Link, I cannot.!” he gasped, sharp teeth gritted slightly before he relaxed with a sigh when Link pulled back with a grin. ‘I’ll save the hand idea for later’ 

At first it was a matter of figuring out how to angle themselves, Sidon being so much bigger then Link. Eventually, they settled on Sidon mostly sitting up with Link kneeling between his legs to slowly press inside. This mean Sidon could wrap his arms and legs around him, clutching him close as Link rocked into delicious slickness. 

Babbling, he was babbling. A part of Sidon knew this but the rest was focused solely on how good it felt, how perfect and right Link felt tucked up against him, surrounded by him. He could tell that Link was trying to keep a rhythm for him but would lose it sometimes, devolving into sharp little bucks before catching himself. Knowing he was doing that, causing Link to lose control was a heady thing. He wanted more. “Darling...my sweet perfect Link..gnn..have I told you how good you feel? How much I wanted you? Hoooh...how I yearned f-for your touch?” he gasped into sweaty blonde hair, eyes unfocused “B..because I do! So..so much! So very much!” 

Bless those conchs, best meal ever. He’d go through the burning ache a thousand times over it meant he could have this. Enveloped by arms and legs and slick tightness that clenched around him just right. He didn’t have to worry about being to small if Sidon’s stream of delighted cries was anything to go by. The twin cocks he would take eventually pressed against his stomach, dripping into quite the mess. He hoped Sidon was close because he could not resist for much longer and could not sign to him but he couldn’t just leave him hanging! 

Tilting his head up, he panted against Sidon’s chin before nudging against him for a kiss. It was messy, uncoordinated and he caught his lip against a tooth for just a moment. Barely a nick and he did not even feel it but Sidon did. He could taste it, taste Link and it was all he could stand. He clutched him close, perhaps a bit too close if the wheeze he vaguely heard was anything to go by but he couldn’t help it as he came with a garbled cry that might have been a plea to the Goddess’ or Link’s name. Perhaps a mix of both. Either way, he made a mess between them. A delightful mix from his cocks and his slit that slicked Link’s legs and stomach.

Face shoved into Sidon’s stomach, he gave a silent scream as his voice was stolen by the tight clench and feel of Sidon cumming around and on him. He hoped it would be alright to cum inside because he was unable to move even if he wanted to. There was so much of it, sticking to his legs and stomach and his dick gave a valiant twitch at the thought of having Sidon cum inside him. But no, he was spent. 

Sprawled against Sidon’s stomach as they slowly drifted down, a clawed hand eventually found its way to his hair as he rubbed his cheek against a white stomach that still trembled slightly. There would be time for talking later, when they could manage to move. Right now the best they had was a little wriggling until Sidon fell onto his side, and then so much cuddling. Link again was engulfed by Sidon, tucked up within his embraced so perfectly. If he mouthed an ‘i love you’ against the warm flesh under his cheek and if Sidon pressed a kiss to the top of his head well, that wasn’t speaking yet.


End file.
